Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications employing Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), there is a growing need of a testing device and a testing method for testing devices under test applying such systems that employ multiple antennas.
The publication WO2011051537A1 discloses a testing system comprising a noise source coupled to at least two antenna elements. For testing a device under test, the noise source wirelessly transmits noise at a total noise power from the at least two antenna elements to the device under test. In any case, however, this total noise power is disadvantageously applied to the same reference point within the signal path between transmitter and receiver. Consequently, it is impossible to react to different devices under test, respectively to various use cases, in a flexible and cost-effective manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach for testing devices under test having multiple inputs and multiple outputs, and for allowing for the usage of arbitrarily chosen reference points within the corresponding signal path in order to ensure flexible and effective measurements.